THIS DAY
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Spesial JOY DAY. Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada hari di mana mereka memulai kisah cinta? Kyumin ff. GS. oneshoot


**Warning : GS, gaje, aneh, kurang romantis, typho, membosankan, dll**

**Semua cast bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ff ini milik saya.**

**Dilarang copy paste ff ini, dilarang bash cast ff ini.**

**Saya pinjam nama cast dari Super Junior.**

**THIS DAY**

Malam ini, rasanya badanku lelah sekali. Otot-otot ku kaku semua. Bagaimana tidak, seharian tadi aku harus berlari kesana-kemari, mamastikan semua peralatan, perlengkapan maupun panggung untuk showcase salah satu idol grup yang berada di bawah naungan perusahaan tempatku bekerja benar-benar telah berada pada tempatnya, sehingga esok semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan.

Dengan gontai aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah kulkas yang berada di pojok ruangan. Kuambil sebotol air mineral dari sana. Kubuka dan kuteguk isinya. Dan selanjutnya kurasakan dingin itu melewati tenggorokanku.

Aku merasa sedikit segar. Kembali aku membuka pintu kulkas. Sekarang aku mulai mengacak isi kulkasku. Mungkin aku sedang apes, karena yang kutemukan hanya sayur mayur segar berwarna-warni. Aku baru ingat, kemarin Minnie, yeojachinguku yang berbelanja, aku yakin pasti dia sengaja membeli ini semua agar aku mau makan sayuran.

Dengan malas aku menutup pintu kulkas. Mana mungkin seorang Cho Kyu Hyun harus makan sayuran seperti itu, bisa-bisa cacing di perutku mengamuk, atau mungkin enzim di saluran pencernaanku akan mengganas. Aku menggelengkan kepala membayangkan kejadian itu. Sekarang aku hanya punya satu pilihan. Pesan makanan cepat saji.

Segera aku meraih ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja makan. Jemariku bergerak lincah di layar touch screen, puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Minnie. Ada apa ini, tidak biasanya ia menghubungiku membabi buta begini. Sebenarnya aku penasaran ingin menanyakan kepada Minnie, tapi ini kan sudah dini hari, pasti ia sudah tidur, dan lagi perutku ini benar-benar tidak mau diajak bernegoisasi. Maka kuurungkan niatku untuk menghubungi Minnie dan malah asyik memencet angka demi angka dari nomor telepon restoran cepat saji langgananku yang memang buka 24 jam.

Sesaat menunggu. Kudengar suara operator dari sana. Segera saja aku memesan menu yang kuinginkan.

Tinggal menunggu makananku datang. Kuputuskan untuk sejenak menonton televisi. Sudah hampir jam satu malam, mungkin tidak akan ada acara yang bagus.

Baru saja duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi, rupanya kantuk sudah menyerangku. Dan sejenak kubiarkan aku terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku terbangun, aku merasa seperti melupakan hal besar yang akan seharusnya kuingat dan tidak boleh kulupakan sama sekali.

Aku berpikir keras, berusaha mencari jawaban, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan lebih fokus melihat film yang diputar di televisi, meskipun bagiku film itu sama sekali tidak menarik.

Tiba-tiba bel apartemenku berbunyi. Kulihat layar interkom untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Rupanya si pengantar makanan dari restoran cepat saji tempatku memesan.

Kubuka pintu apartemenku, setelah membayar aku membawa masuk makanan itu dan menaruhnya di sofa. Aku bersyukur, akhirnya perutku bisa kuisi dengan makanan yang sesuai dengan seleraku.

Aku makan dengan lahap. Menikmati apa yang sudah sejak tadi kuharapkan untuk kunikmati.

Selesai dengan acara makanku, aku pergi ke kamar mandi, beniat untuk menggosok gigiku sebelum tidur. Tapi sial, suara ponselku menghentikan kegiatanku.

Sambil menahan geram, aku mengangkat ponsel touchscreen warna biru metalikku yang kugelatakkan begitu saja di depan televisi.

Kulihat nama pemanggilnya, ternyata dari noonaku, Ahra. Untuk apa tengah malam seperti ini dia menelponku, kurang kerjaan saja.

Tapi bagaimanapun kesalnya, aku tetap mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Yeoboseyo noona, ada apa malam-malam menelpon? ." semburku kepada noonaku.

"K...Kyu kau di mana? Bisakah kau menuju ke ELF hospital sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terbata-bata. Mendengar suara noona, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

"Siapa yang sakit noona?" tanyaku dengan suara yang kubuat setenang mungkin.

"Minnie ...Kyu... dia kecelakaan." ucapan Ahra noona membuatku seperti disambar petir. Lututku lemas, jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Mendadak semua lelah dan semua kantukku seperti hilang entah ke mana.

"Ba...bagaimana keadaan Minnieku, noona..." tanyaku sambil menahan kekhawatiran menantikan jawaban Ahra noona.

"Kritis Kyu...hiks,makanya cepatlah kemari." kudengar noona mulai menangis. Aku menjadi semakin kalut, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan yeojachingu yang sangat aku cintai.

"Ne...aku akan segera ke sana, tolong sms kan posisi kalian!" aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan noona tanpa menunggu respon darinya. Kukantungi ponselku, kusambar jaket yang tadi kuletakkan begitusaja saat pulang, dan kuambil kunci motorku yang tergeletak di depan televisi.

Dengan tergesa aku menuju ke arah basement, mengambil motor sportku yang kuparkirkan di sana. Kustater dan langsung kupacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beruntung jalanan begitu lengang, mungkin karena ini sudah cukup malam.

Hampir duapuluh menit berkendara, akhirnya aku sampai juga di ELF hospital. Sampai di halaman, aku langsung memarkir motorku begitu saja dan berlari menuju ruangan sesuai yang tadi di sms kan Ahra noona.

Terengah-engah aku sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud. Sebuah kamar inap yang bisa dibilang lumayan mewah, maklum saja, keluarga Minnie adalah keluarga kaya raya yang mempunyai bisnis berskala nasional.

Kulihat Ahra noona, sedang menangis di dekat ranjang Minnie.

"Kyu, kau sudah datang?" tanyanya menyambut kedatanganku.

"Noona, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku kepada noona. Melihat keadaan Minnie yang begitu mengenaskan dengan perban di mana-mana dan infus yang menggantung, mataku menjadi memanas.

"Ia kecelakaan saat akan pergi ke apartemenmu Kyu." noona kembali menangis.

"Lalu sekarang dia?" pertanyaanku tidak kulanjutkan, rasanya seperti tercekat di tenggorokanku.

"Dia masih kritis." ucapan noona membuatku semakin lemas.

"Noona akan menemui dokter sebentar, tolong tunggui Minnie." Ahra noona melangkah keluar.

Aku kemudian duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki noona. Kupandangi wajah manisnya yang kini dihiasi dengan balutan perban. Kugenggam jemari lembutnya, kukecup pelan, seolah ingin menyalurkan semua cinta dan ketulusan yang kumiliki kepadanya.

"Kyunie." kudengar suara lembut itu memanggilku. Aku memandang wajah Minnie. Tenyata dia telah sadar. Aku gembira bukan main, hingga hampir melonjak karenanya.

"Min, kau...kau sudah sadar... akhirnya...kupanggilkan dokter dulu, ne!" aku beranjak dari dudukku, tapi tangan Minnie dengan cepat menahanku.

"Tidak usah Kyunie." ucapnya sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang.

"Tapi Min..."

"Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanya Kyunie." ucapannya sontak membuatku mendudukkan diriku kembali.

"Apa Kyunie mau aku cepat sembuh?" tanyanya. Tentu saja kujawab dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis untukku." ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Meskipun aku mulai menaruh curiga kepada permintaannya.

Akupun menyanyi, entah lagu siapa, aku lupa. Yang jelas seingatku lagu ini cukup romantis dan disukai banyak yeoja.

Lagu selesai, kulihat dia bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum lebar, seperti tidak nampak sedang sakit sedikitpun.

"Kau senang Min?" tanyaku sambil memandangi wajah manisnya.

"Ne, tapi maukan Kyunie melakukan satu hal lagi untukku."

"Tentu saja, tinggal kau katakan, aku akan berusaha melakukannya." ucapku dengan intonasi meyakinkan.

"Ini!" Minnie menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepadaku. Aku tertegun memandangnya.

"Apa ini Min?" tanyaku bingung.

"Buka saja dan langsung pakaikan ke jari manisku!" titahnya.

Akupun melakukan keinginannya.

Aku terperangah, tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kulihat. Bukankah ini adalah cincin pertunangan warisan turun temurun dari keluargaku, dan terakhir dipakai noona saat bertunangan, tapi kini kenapa bisa di tangan Minnie.

"Kyunie...cepat." rengeknya, membuatku menepiskan semua pikiran buruk itu dan memilih bertanya langsung kepada yeojachinguku ini.

"Kenapa ini bisa ada padamu?" tanyaku kepadanya dengan pandangan menyelidik..

"Ahra eonnie yang memberikannya kepadaku. Kenapa, kau pikir aku mencuri, ne?" tanyanya dengan wajah tersinggung.

"Ahni, aku hanya kaget saja." jawabku tidak enak.

Setelah cincin terpasang, Sungmin menarik jemarinya dari genggamanku dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa Kyunie?" tanyanya. Sesaat aku berusaha mengingat, beberapa sekon kemudian aku tersadar, tanggal berapa sekarang ini.

"Mianhe. Aku melupakannya chagi!" ucapku penuh penyesalan.

"Kau tahu, malam ini aku sudah memasak untuk makan malam kita. Tapi aku kesal karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa kuhubungi. Kau ..." Minnie tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat bibirku sudah membungkamnya. Aku tahu dia sedang kesal karena kesibukanku yang bahkan melupakan hari bersejarah kami. Ya, ini adalah dini hari tanggal 13 Juli, dimana di tanggal yang sama, enam tahun yang lalu aku menyatakan cintaku kepadanya, dan aku sudah berjanji untuk melamarnya sebelum hari ini, sehingga tanggal 13 Juli hari ini kami sudah resmi bertunangan, tapi ternyata aku melupakan semuanya. Aku melupakan pertunangan kami, bahkan aku melupakan hari ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepas tautan bibir kami. Kulihat wajah Minnie kini merona merah. Aku terkekeh melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Sekarang tinggal ceritakan, bagaimana kau mempersiapkan semua kebohongan ini dengan Ahra noona." ucapku sambil naik ke ranjangnya. Duduk di belakangnya dan memeluknya, menghirup aroma shampo strawberynya yang menguar begitu segar.

"Kyunie tidak marah kan? Aku...aku melakukan ini karena kau pasti tidak langsung datang kalau aku tidak menggunakan alasan sakit. Jadi tadi pagi aku menelpon Ahra eonnie, dan eonnie memberikan ide ini kepadaku, seandainya sampai jam 12 malam Kyunie tidak datang. Kami minta ijin kepada Shindong samchon untuk meminjam salah satu kamar di rumah sakit ini, kemudian aku dan Ahra eonnie menyiapkan skenarionya. Ternyata Kyunnie hari ini sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, jadi kami memutuskan melaksanakan ini semua. Dan lagipula ... Kyunie sering sekali mengerjaiku, jadi sekali-sekali balas dendam aku rasa tidak masalah kan?" ucapnya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya.

"Lalu...apa Minnie tidak sadar kalau Kyunie merasa begitu kalut, tadi bahkan Kyunie sempat mengebut, bagaimana kalau Kyunie sampai ..."

"Hust ..." dia menempelkan jari lentiknya di bibirku.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, tolong maafkan aku Kyunie!" ucapnya kemudian memelukku.

"Ne... jangan ulangi lagi ya chagi ...saranghae ..." ucapku sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Nado ...nado ...Kyunie " jawabnya.

Kami menghabiskan malam ini dengan mengobrol sambil menantikan matahari terbit. Dan jangan lupakan Ahra noona, karena ide evilnya, aku jadi kalang-kabut seperti ini. Tunggu pembalasanku noona...

**-J-O-Y-**

"Kyunie "

"Ne"

"Saranghae"

"Nado ... I love you, my bunny.."

**END**

FF Kyumin oneshoot saya yang pertama, spesial JOY DAY. Semoga ff gaje ini tidak mengecewakan, karena hanya saya buat dalam waktu dua jam. Terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan dalam Boys Before Flower (silakan diingat yang mana) tapi saya buat versi yang berbeda.

Yang sudah baca, tolong beri review ya ...

ThanKYU


End file.
